Galletas
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga - ¿Quién iba a decir que a Ikki le gustasen las galletas?
1. Primera Galleta

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero de ilusiones también se vive ;O;9

**Advertencias: **Shonen ai (_amor entre chicos_). Cuidado, da hambre... o eso me dicen xD

**N/A:** ¡Hola! nOn Pues decidí publicar uno de mis fics por capítulos xD ¡Ya está bien de oneshots! De hecho este aún no lo he terminado, pero sólo son 3 capítulos o3o  
Espero que les guste nvn

**Galletas**

_Primera galleta._

Desde siempre le habían gustado las galletas.

Recordaba a su madre sacando la bandeja del horno y advirtiéndole que no las comiera aún. Pero él nunca hacía caso y siempre se quemaba la lengua.  
Es más, recordaba a su madre haciendo la masa y reprochándole por meter el dedo y comerse la pasta cruda. Pero él sólo se reía y su madre sonreía a la vez.

La recordaba como una mujer fuerte y bondadosa.  
Y el sabor de las galletas le transportaba a aquella cocina pequeña, a aquella mujer sonriente y embadurnada de harina.

Sonrió para si mismo, cambiando de canal y comiendo otra galleta.  
Las había encontrado en el sofá de la sala y simplemente no había podido resistirse a comer una… tras otra.  
Siguió apretando los botones del mando a distancia hasta que dio con un canal de música. Estaban reponiendo un concierto de un cantante que no conocía, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

El paquete de galletas se terminó y miró la caja de reojo.  
Agarró un cojín cercano y lo palmeó primero antes de ponerlo sobre el apoyabrazos. Se tumbó con la cabeza sobre el cojín y la caja de galletas sobre el vientre, había abierto otro paquete.

No supo cuando, pero se quedó dormido.  
Y eso que él no solía hacer la siesta.

Bostezó sin mano que ponerse sobre la boca, llevaba el teléfono móvil en una y una bolsa de papel en la otra.  
Esperó los segundos pertinentes antes de que el servicio del proveedor de la línea le avisara por cuarta vez de que el número se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

No le dio mucha importancia. Nunca lo hacía cuando tenía sueño.  
Ya reprocharía a Shun su falta de puntualidad en otro momento; cuando dejara de bostezar, por ejemplo.

Hacía viento y estaba frío, pero ni aquello le despertaba de su modorra.  
Si no fuera por Shun seguiría tumbado en el sofá, comiendo galletas y con la televisión de fondo.

Se sentó en un banco para esperar al pequeño, pero ya llegaba tarde media hora y ese día no tenía mucha paciencia con nadie.

Shun le había pedido que comprara un regalo para su hermano. No sabía el motivo, aún faltaba medio año para su cumpleaños y no conocía ningún hecho relevante que justificara aquello.  
Se había encogido de hombros y había aceptado. Pero no fue hasta después de colgar que se dio cuenta de algo importante.  
Se estaba lavando la cara y después se miró en el espejo.

«_¿Qué me había dicho que le comprara?_» pensó.

Su expresión pasó de indiferente a perpleja y después a una de pánico.  
Él se había comprometido a comprarle un regalo, pero Shun no había dicho que fuera de su parte o que era lo que quería que buscara por él.

Lo llamó tres veces, pero siempre recibió el mismo mensaje de apagado.

De todas formas había ido a la caza de algo que le gustara a aquel gruñón.

Shun cogió otra galleta del plato y se la comió mientras miraba por la ventana con expresión melancólica.

–¡Ey! –se quejó Seiya por el robo descarado de comida– ¡Qué son mías!

Seiya acercó el plato hacia su vaso de leche y frunció el ceño mientras cogía otra galleta y se la llevaba a la boca.  
Shun rió para si mismo y apoyando la barbilla en las manos, suspiró largamente mientras iba separando poco a poco los codos que había dejado en la mesa.

–¿Tú crees que funcionará? –preguntó Shun.

Seiya levantó una ceja mientras empezaba a hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fueron migas de galleta.  
Shun rió más aún, llevándose la mano a la cara y cerrando los ojos para no ver más de aquel espectáculo. Seiya se enfadó otra vez con él, pero su amigo sabía que se le pasaría en unos cinco minutos.

De todas formas, Ikki y Hyoga no eran como ellos dos.

Shun apartó un mechón de la frente de Seiya y quitó una miga de su boca con el pulgar. El castaño se sonrojó antes de tartamudear.

Ikki y Hyoga necesitaban un empujoncito para darse cuenta de lo que tenían.

Después de casi dormirse en aquel banco, Hyoga había decidido volver a la mansión.  
Se suponía que Shun esa tarde tenía clase de dibujo y no había aparecido por la academia. Lo había esperado frente a aquella puerta durante una hora. Y nada.

Encima había tenido que volver andando porque se había gastado todo el dinero en el regalo y no le quedaba nada para volver ni en taxi ni en autobús.  
Se había puesto tan nervioso al salir de la casa que se había dejado la cartera en la que llevaba las tarjetas de crédito. No había querido volver a por ella por si se encontraba con Ikki en la mansión.

¿Qué cara ponerle si le preguntaba donde iba con tanta prisa?  
Estaba convencido de que se habría sonrojado como estaba haciendo en aquel mismo momento.  
Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquel rubor de las mejillas.

Levantó el puño tembloroso jurando venganza, pero no sabía el porqué ni de quien se quería vengar.

Cuando por fin llegó a la mansión era casi hora de cenar, pero no le apetecía presentarse en el comedor con aquella bolsa.

Se había pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas y mirando cosas, pensando en Ikki. En si le gustaría aquello o no, imaginándolo con la bufanda de aquel mostrador o la gorra que colgaba en otra tienda.  
Al final se había rendido y hambriento había entrado en una pastelería para comprarse algo de comer.  
Había puesto las manos en la vitrina como un niño pequeño, mientras sus cejas se elevaban y una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.  
A la chica no le sorprendió demasiado que aquel rubio tan atractivo pidiera que le envolviese el paquete con el papel más bonito que tuviera. Sonrió pensando en quien sería el afortunado que recibiría el regalo.

Hyoga suspiró y fue hacia la sala.  
La luz estaba apagada, pero podía oír la televisión desde fuera.  
Dudó, no sabía si entrar o no… pero había dejado sus galletas sobre el sofá y las quería de vuelta, antes de que Seiya las encontrara.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna cabeza asomar por encima del respaldo del sofá. Se acercó silenciosamente, rodeando el mueble.  
Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos antes de patear al ocupante del sofá.  
Ikki cayó rodando al suelo.

–¡Aah! –gritó al darse con el hombro en la mesita– ¿¡Qué haces, loco!

La caja vacía había rodado también por la alfombra.

–¡Te has comido mis galletas! –acusó el mestizó con el dedo índice apuntando directamente a la cara de Ikki– ¡Ladrón!

A Ikki le latió fuertemente una vena en la frente. Iba a rebatir lo que Hyoga había dicho, pero tenía razón.  
No sabía por que se sentía avergonzado.

–Es tu culpa por dejarlas en cualquier sitio… –dijo finalmente, con voz suave y mirando al suelo.

Hyoga torció los labios, mordiéndolos por dentro.  
Movió los pies, nervioso, imaginando otra vez a Ikki con aquella chaqueta de la tercera tienda que había visitado. Le quedaría muy bien.

–Es igual. –sentenció el rubio sentándose en el sofá.

Ikki giró el rostro hacia él como un resorte.

–¿¡Si es igual por qué me pateas! –gritó indignado y empezando a levantarse.

Hyoga estaba sacando el paquete de la bolsa de papel, pero paró para mirar directamente a los ojos del otro. Apartó la mirada antes de que él notara lo que estaba pensando.

–Siéntate y ya.  
–¿Por qué te tengo que hacer caso? –preguntó mientras se sentaba.  
–Por que ibas a hacerlo, de todas formas. –replicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la boca.

Ikki gruñó algo ininteligible, cruzándose de brazos.  
Hyoga puso el paquete sobre sus manos e inspiró para tomar fuerzas. Agachó la cabeza y estiró las manos hacia Ikki.

–Esto es para ti.

Ikki observó aquella melena que cubría el rostro de Hyoga y el bulto que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba envuelto en papel rojo oscuro con rayas negras y plateadas, llevaba un lazo de regalo de color azul.  
Se señaló antes de preguntar.

–¿Para mí?  
–¡Sí! –confirmó el mestizo, mirando a Ikki con algo de vergüenza pero con decisión– ¿¡Es qué estás sordo!

Ikki decidió no contestar, tenía demasiada curiosidad por aquello.  
Un regalo. De Hyoga. Y ni siquiera era su cumpleaños.

Lo cogió y lo situó en su regazo, quitó el papel despacio, sin romperlo.  
Cuando vio lo que era no pudo más que morderse el puño para no reír.

–Oye, ni se te ocurra reírte. –advirtió Hyoga.  
–No, no… –empezó Ikki, sin poder contenerse muy bien– Je.

Las cejas de Hyoga casi se encontraron encima de su nariz, sus ojos se estrecharon y el flequillo le hizo cosquillas. Estuvo a punto de estornudar.  
Ikki acabó riéndose a carcajada suelta.

Hyoga agarró la bandeja antes de que se cayera al suelo y lo miró enfadado.

–¡Eh! –se quejó el moreno– Devuélvemelas, son mías.  
–No, tú te has comido mis galletas –decretó Hyoga–, así que ahora me como yo las tuyas.

Discutieron por las galletas, persiguiéndose por toda la sala como dos niños pequeños, saltando del sofá a los sillones, rodeando la mesa, gritándose enfadados o con ganas de molestar, tropezándose el uno con el otro mientras Hyoga daba cuenta de los dulces.  
Al final, cansados, decidieron compartirlas.

–No sabía que te gustaran las galletas. –dijo Hyoga cuando sólo quedaba una.  
–Me traen recuerdos…

El mestizo miró al japonés de reojo y después a la galleta única.  
Ikki había sonreído de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando hablaba de Esmeralda o se dirigía a su hermano. Con amor.  
Se las había comprado para molestarlo y comérselas todas él, porque estaba enfadado por la encerrona de Shun. Y al final resultaba que había acertado.

Se entristeció un poco al pensar que Ikki aún amaba a Esmeralda. Aunque él sabía lo que era quedarse atrapado en el pasado y no poder avanzar.  
No sabía cuando se había suavizado el dolor que sentía al recordar a su madre.

–Cómetela. –oyó decir a Ikki.

Hyoga se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y miró a Ikki con sorpresa.

–No, es tuya… –empezó.  
–Pero tú parece que la necesites más –cortó Ikki, poniendo la mano encima de la cabeza del rubio–. Venga.

Hyoga parpadeó, se frotó los ojos y cogió la galleta. La miró atentamente antes de dirigirla hacia la boca del mayor.  
El moreno cogió la muñeca de Hyoga y redirigió la galleta hacia la boca de él.

–Vamos, que pesadito eres…

Hyoga no contestó, en cambio mordió la galleta con desgana y empezó a masticar.

Aquella era la galleta que le había regalado a Ikki, tendría que estar comiéndosela él. Debía comérsela él.  
Tampoco sabía porque se preocupaba ahora tanto por el moreno.

Ikki observó a Hyoga fijamente. Tenía una expresión triste, como cuando se acordaba de su madre.  
Un hijo no debería recordar a una buena madre con aquella congoja.

–En serio que eres… –susurró Ikki.

Tiró de la muñeca de Hyoga que aún mantenía en su mano y llevó aquellos dedos firmes hasta sus labios. Atrapó lo que quedaba del dulce entre sus dientes y se lo comió.  
Cuando se giró para mirar a Hyoga este lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca lo había visto así.

–¿Qué miras? –preguntó el moreno.

Hyoga no pudo más que sacudir su cabeza negativamente.  
Ikki subió una ceja, Hyoga aún estaba sonrojado.

El moreno sonrió de lado.

–Así estás mejor. –volvió a palmear su cabeza con suavidad.

Ikki se levantó del sofá y estiró sus músculos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

–¿¡Qué hago ahora! –puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra se rascó la cabeza– He dormido toda la tarde y no tengo sueño.

Hyoga miraba a la televisión aún encendida. Seguía sonrojado.

–Hyoga. –llamó el mayor de espaldas a él.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó el mestizo con voz suave y baja, sin volverse él tampoco.

El silencio llenó el vacío durante unos pocos segundos.

–¡Qué no te vea triste!

Los pasos de Ikki resonaron en la sala, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.  
Al poco tiempo pudo oír los gritos de Seiya y Shun en el pasillo y las quejas de Ikki.

Hyoga subió los pies al sofá y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos.  
Aunque había comido galletas su estómago rugió de hambre, pero había decidido no ir a cenar.  
Estaba demasiado sonrojado como para dejarse ver en un buen rato.


	2. Segunda Galleta

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero tampoco cobro por escribir el fic u_ú

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (_amor entre chicos_).

**N/A:** Hace tiempo que terminé este fic D: se me había olvidado subirlo.

**Galletas**

_Segunda galleta._

Hyoga se llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza, tapándose los oídos.

–¡Hyoga! –llamó Shun desde el otro lado de la puerta– ¡Venga, sal de ahí!

El rubio se hundió más aún debajo de la sábana, colándose también por debajo de la almohada.

«_¡No te escucho!_» pensó mientras sus hombros temblaban.

Shun suspiró audiblemente en el pasillo y se apartó un par de pasos. Llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y pensó durante unos segundos qué podría funcionar.  
Una idea surgió en su mente.

Arrugó las cejas y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar más alto de lo necesario, para asegurarse de que Hyoga lo iba a oír.

–¡Oh, vaya! –empezó– ¡Tendré que decirle a Shiryu que Hyoga no va a llegar a clase!

El rubio se hizo una bolita en la cama.  
Shiryu sería capaz de sacarlo a rastras, aunque tuviera que destrozarse la camiseta por el camino.  
De todas formas podía hacerse el enfermo. El otro mestizo tenía buen corazón, lo dejaría dormir si parecía tener fiebre.

Hyoga se relajó en su cama, expandiéndose un poco más.

Shun esperó una reacción que no llegaba. Encogió su cabeza entre los hombros y pensó en el siguiente paso a seguir.

–Nh… –rumió– ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

Inspiró fuerte y se acercó a la madera de la puerta.

–¡Supongo que tendré que decirle a Seiya que entre a mirar por mí…! –gritó esta vez.

Hyoga se incorporó de repente, mandando la almohada a volar y a la sábana a hacerle compañía en el suelo.  
Seiya echaría la puerta abajo si hacía falta. El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando que hacer.  
Rescató la sábana del suelo y se tapó con ella, formando un perfecto iglú con su cuerpo.

Siempre podía esconderse debajo de la cama, Seiya era tan estúpido que no miraría allí.

Shun contó hasta diez y saltó en el sitio al ver que no conseguía la reacción apropiada. Juraría que había oído ruido en el interior del cuarto.

–Sólo me queda una carta… –susurró para si mismo– Supongo que tendré que usarla.

Se apoyó en la puerta y escuchó atentamente por si notaba algún movimiento más. Unos segundos después carraspeó.  
Una gota de sudor resbaló por toda la columna vertebral de Hyoga, produciéndole un escalofrío.

El castaño se apartó un poco de la puerta y habló en tono normal.

–Bueno, tendré que decirle a Ikki que venga a despertar a su…

La sábana voló de nuevo, las rodillas y las manos de Hyoga encontraron el suelo y sus pies buscaron el camino más rápido hasta la manilla de la puerta, que abrió con premura.

–¡Buenos días, Hyoga! –canturreó Shun, después de dar una palmada en el aire–. Pensaba que estabas dormido.

–¿Cómo voy a estar dormido ¡cuando gritas como un demonio delante de mi habitación! –contestó Hyoga a un paso de la hiperventilación.

Shun sonrió como un tierno angelito, subiendo los hombros y haciéndose el desentendido.  
Él siempre se refería al moreno como 'hermano'. Hyoga estaba seguro de que había pronunciado su nombre sólo para fastidiarle.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y terminó por desistir de su lucha de miradas de un solo sentido. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

«_Será mejor que me vaya preparando o no llegaré a clase…_» caviló «_Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de ir._»

Empezó a reptar hacia el cuarto de baño, arrastrando los pies cual oruga perezosa y tragándose el puño al bostezar. A Shun le brillaron los ojos, enredó sus manos alrededor del brazo de Hyoga y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–No tienes porqué ser tan tímido –le recriminó mientras inflaba sus mofletes–. De todas maneras, ahora eres mi cuñado.

Hyoga se petrificó donde estaba. Su rictus facial podría haber sido el de un muerto por sorpresa.  
Intentó recuperar su brazo, sacudiendo a su amigo y apartándose de él con rapidez.

–¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –avisó– ¡Es mentira!

Su cara se había sonrojado completamente, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico y su brazo derecho se dedicó a señalar a todas partes.  
Pivotó sobre su pie izquierdo y mirando al suelo avanzó hacia su pertinente higiene dental matutina con renovadas fuerzas.

Shun se llevó la mano a los labios.  
Era interesante ver como reaccionaba a la palabra 'cuñado'. Sobretodo si la decía él.

Hyoga giró la esquina, pensando en las dos semanas de suplicio que había estado viviendo desde 'aquel día'. Aquel fatídico día.

Aquella noche, Hyoga había decidido que no cenaría. Ya había comido galletas de todas formas.

«_Galletas…_»

Las mismas que le había regalado a Ikki por encargo de Shun. La misma que Ikki había tomado con sus labios de sus dedos.

La sangre volvió a agolparse en su cara al recordar su rostro inclinado, sus largas pestañas sobre las mejillas, la cicatriz tapada por una sombra y la mano fuerte del japonés rodeando su muñeca.

Ikki, sin embargo, había salido del salón de estar para unirse a los demás. Seiya y Shun lo habían interceptado unos pocos pasos después…

_–¿Vienes a cenar, hermano? –preguntó Shun, observando por si encontraba cualquier reacción fuera de lo normal.  
–¿Ah? –fue su inteligente respuesta– ¡Ah! Sí, iba ahora._

Seiya cogió una de sus manos con las dos suyas y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el comedor.

–¡Vamos! –se quejó– ¡Qué si no estamos todos no puedo empezar a comer!  
–¡Hermano! –volvió a llamar Shun– ¿Has visto a Hyoga?

Y ahí fue cuando las sospechas del Caballero de Andrómeda empezaron.

Ikki se quedó en blanco.  
Seiya siguió arrastrándolo sin que se quejara ni una sola vez.

Shun arrugó la nariz y oteó hacia la dirección por la que venía Ikki. Allí se encontraba el salón de estar, con la puerta abierta.  
Vio luz y le pareció oír la televisión entre los grititos lastimeros del menor del grupo.

Entró, sin saber muy bien que esperar, pero la cabeza rubia que asomaba tras el sofá le trajo un buen presentimiento.

–¡Hola, Hyoga! –saludó alegremente.

El mestizo dio un respingo en su asiento y se apresuró a agarrar uno de los cojines cuadrados para abrazarse a él. Musitó un saludo en respuesta.

Shun encendió la luz de una de las lámparas de pie.  
Se fijó en las revistas que estaban en el suelo, el mantel descolocado de una mesa auxiliar y un par de cojines que habían terminado en los lugares más insospechados. Como, por ejemplo, la lámpara colgante de brazos del siglo XIX que tanto le gustaba a Saori.

Prefirió no preguntar por el desorden. Al menos, de momento.

–¿Vas a cenar? –preguntó.  
–¡No! –contestó con demasiado ímpetu– No…

El castaño se frotó la nariz con un dedo, mirando de reojo a Hyoga mientras recogía una caja vacía de galletas del suelo.

–¿Pasa algo? –interrogó directamente.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos perdidos en la inmensidad de la pantalla de plasma y los ecos del home cinema.

Shun le tiró la caja a la cabeza.

Hyoga se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Bueno… –continuó– Supongo que ya habrás comido.

Alzó una ceja al agarrar del suelo una bandeja con restos de migas y un envoltorio bastante bonito de la mesa frente al sofá.  
Sonrió y pestañeó esperando la respuesta.

–… ¿Ah? –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Hyoga después de casi un minuto.

Shun suspiró, anotando como dato interesante a tener en cuenta el ensimismamiento en el que tanto Hyoga como su hermano se encontraban.  
Tendría que averiguar más sobre eso.

–Me llevo esto –sacudió la caja de galletas vacía, el envoltorio, varios paquetes de plástico y la bandeja llena de migas que milagrosamente no se expandieron alrededor–. Te dejaré algo en el frigorífico.

Se despidió con par de palmaditas en la cabeza de Hyoga, que seguía de costado en el sofá.

_Hyoga había estado toda la noche pensando en el rato tan agradable que había pasado con Ikki. En las palabras que le había dicho antes de dejarlo allí, vulnerable.  
Aún se sentía así. No estaba preparado para verlo tan pronto.  
_

_Algo en su interior pulsaba cuando la imagen del moreno aparecía en su mente._

Apretó la sábana con su puño y negó con la cabeza bajo la almohada.  
Mordió su mano libre y arrugó las cejas.

No podía esconderse por mucho tiempo, pero al menos podía bajar más tarde a desayunar. Cuando no hubiera nadie, por ejemplo.

Un rugido se oyó por toda su habitación y parte del pasillo.

–Ouh… –después de todo, la noche anterior no había cenado.

_Hyoga bajó a regañadientes, intentando no hacer ningún ruido y asomándose furtivamente a la cocina.  
No podía esperarse a que los demás abandonaran el lugar de desayuno, pero parecía que había llegado antes de que lo ocuparan._

Sonrió de lado y abrió la nevera en busca de la leche. Esta vez, Seiya no le dejaría sin cereales.  
Abrió la alacena y cogió un tazón grande y azul, buscó la susodicha caja marrón con un mono pintado en la parte de delante, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

–¿Buscas esto? –le preguntó una voz somnolienta proveniente de la mesa.

«

No puede ser…_» pero en efecto, lo era._

–¡Seiya! –exclamó, arrebatándole la caja de cartón.

La sacudió un par de veces para comprobar que aún quedaba algo en su interior.

–¡Buenas días, señor malhumorado! –gruñó Seiya, cruzándose de brazos– Creía que hoy estarías más contento…

Hyoga elevó una de sus cejas, llenando su tazón de cereales y devolviéndoselos al enano despeinado.

–¿Acaso tengo algún motivo para estarlo?

El mestizo frotó la cabeza de Seiya, desperdigando sus ideas y su pelo más todavía.

–¡Aúh! –se quejó Seiya con razón.  
–A todo esto… -dijo Hyoga mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su desayuno ya preparado– ¿Cuándo has entrado? No te he oído…  
–Ya estaba aquí –cortó Seiya, desalojando una legaña de su ojo derecho–. Debajo de la mesa…

Hyoga se atragantó, pero consiguió reírse sin morir por el camino.

Miró el reloj de la cocina y pensó que aún era pronto. Si terminaba su comida no tenía por que encontrarse con Ikki, que era lo que en realidad le preocupaba.  
Compartir mesa con Seiya no podía ser tan malo.

–Buenos días. –saludó Shiryu correctamente.

Oh, bueno… compartir mesa con Shiryu tampoco podía ser tan malo.

Seiya saludó con una mano mientras empinaba la caja de cereales con la otra, directamente hacia su boca.  
Hyoga cabeceó hacia él.

–¡Oh! –el medio chino ladeó la cabeza y sonrió en su dirección– Felicidades.  
–¿Eh? –preguntó Hyoga, dándole vueltas a los últimos copos de arroz flotantes– Mi cumpleaños fue hace casi un mes y me regalaste un…  
–Debo decir que la noticia me impactó –continuó el moreno–, pero no soy yo quien tiene que decidir donde buscáis vuestra felicidad.

Hyoga se rascó la cabeza.

–Pero… –insistió, pareciéndole que se había perdido algo.

Shiryu tomó los hombros del rubio con sus manos y lo miró seriamente.

–Si es vuestra decisión, tenéis mi apoyo.

Apretó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga y lo soltó, haciendo ondular en el aire su cabellera al girarse para buscar su bebida isotónica, perfecta para después de su hora de ejercicio matutino.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza, parpadeando y bebiendo las reminiscencias de su desayuno antes de levantarse para retirarse elegantemente de allí.  
Se aseguraría de no comer lo que fuera que esos dos cenaran la noche anterior. Estaba convencido de que contenía condimentos altamente alucinógenos.

–¡Hola! –gritó alguien desde la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente a Seiya.

El castaño decidió dejar la caja al lado del tazón de Hyoga y se limpió las migas como bien pudo.

–Seiya… –suspiró Shun– Y yo que iba a hacerte tortitas para…  
–¡Sí!¡Dame, quiero, haz! –exclamó el pequeño, levantándose de su silla y corriendo a abrazar al otro– ¡Aún tengo hueco para dos o tres o diez tortitas!

Shiryu negó con la cabeza, sin explicarse como Seiya podía comer tanto y seguir en forma. Aunque casi prefería no saberlo. Por el bien de su salud mental y la relación que mantenía con Ikki.  
No le gustaría ser él quien tuviera que decirle donde se metía su querido hermano por las noches…

Hyoga aprovechó el momento de distracción para encaminarse hacia la puerta. Pero nada escapaba al ojo crítico de Shun.

–¿No quieres tortitas Hyoga? –preguntó con un parpadeo encantador y agarrando el codo del rubio.  
–Eh… no, paso.

El mestizo empezaba a sentir la necesidad apremiante de salir de aquel lugar.  
Todos sabían que Shun solía despertar a su hermano. Ikki tenía que estar al caer.

¿Por qué se habían despertado todos tan pronto?

–¡Pero Hyoga! –señaló eufórico– ¡Hoy es un día para celebrar!  
–¿Eso no fue ayer? –indagó Seiya, intentando separar a Shun de Hyoga para dirigirlo hacia los fogones.

Hyoga estiró su brazo disimuladamente, casi zafándose del agarre del ilusionado Shun.

–Bueno, también… –reconoció Shun, soltándose de Seiya con un movimiento calculado– ¡Pero es que es una noticia tan feliz!  
–¿Saori se ha ido de vacaciones y no me había enterado? –se oyó el retumbar de una voz rasposa.

Ikki los miraba con una ceja levantada, la sonrisa sesgada y un hombro apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.  
Descruzó los brazos y anduvo hacia los otros cuatro.

Hyoga dejó de resistirse. Por algún motivo desvió su mirada hacia el frigorífico y las caras sonrientes e instigadoras de Shiryu, Seiya y Shun no lo animaron en absoluto.

–Buenos días… –saludó, sentándose en una silla y esperando a que Shun le sirviera el desayuno, como siempre.

Hyoga volvió a mirar hacia Ikki y notando que el castaño claro lo había soltado, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–¿No vas a saludarme? –preguntó el moreno azabache sin girarse hacia él.  
–B-Buenos días. –consiguió articular Hyoga, mordiéndose el labio al notar su voz temblorosa por los nervios.  
–¡No estés tan nervioso, hombre! –exclamó Seiya, palmeando la espalda del rubio– ¡Qué no te va a comer!

Shun se rió por lo bajo.

–¡Déjalos! –ordenó, alejando a Seiya de los otros dos y acercándolo a los ingredientes de su desayuno– Seguramente necesiten un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la situación…

–_Shun… –bufó Ikki– Que aún no le he respondido y ya lo dais todo por hecho._

Ikki miró nervioso hacia Hyoga, que estaba congelado en el marco de la puerta.

Algo no le cuadraba. Había alguna cosa que estaba martilleando en su mente desde que Seiya había presupuesto que tenía que estar contento, pero la frase de Ikki era ya la gota que colmaba el vaso.  
Y como en cualquiera de estas ocasiones, la furia del cisne cayó sobre todos ellos como un granizo de verano.

–Con eso no quiero decir que… –siguió Ikki con lo que estaba diciendo.  
–¡Basta ya!  
–¿Ves, Ikki? –añadió Seiya– Ya lo has hecho enfadar  
–¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando! –inquirió Hyoga con un puñetazo en la mesa.

Shiryu volvió a negar con la cabeza, con la harina en la mano.

–Hyoga, deberías tranquilizarte porque…  
–¿¡Qué yo qué! –intervino Ikki– Igual son tus ánimos que se le han metido por el…  
–… esa rabia no es nada buena para ti y…  
–¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –preguntó Shun.  
–¡Sí claro, como siempre mi culpa!  
–..además está claro que su respuesta va a ser positiva.  
–¡Chicos! –volvió a decir Shun.

El rubio arañó la mesa con sus uñas, produciendo un chirrido agudo que los hizo callar.  
Respiraba profunda y rápidamente, al punto de la hiperventilación y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el pelo de Camus.

Sus ojos pedían una respuesta.  
Shun avanzó hacia él, aunque el suicida solía ser Seiya.

–¿Qué respuesta? –decidió vocalizar cuando pudo controlar su aliento.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Ikki parpadeó incrédulo.

–Bueno, ya sabes… –le comentó Shun– Lo de ayer.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente, debajo del flequillo. Una fina capa de sudor le humedeció la mano.

–Lo del chocolate… –intentó ayudar Seiya.

«

¿Qué chocolate?_» se preguntó Hyoga «_Le regalé galletas…_»_

–Las galletas de chocolate. –intervino Shiryu.

Ikki se levantó de la silla encarando al medio ruso e intentó hablar lo más suave que pudo, debido a la situación.

–Yo… no sabía que te sentías así.  
–… –Hyoga aún no comprendía del todo la situación.  
–Mnh. Siento… –Ikki miró hacia otra parte, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad– Si no te dije nada al principio, no sabía que día era.

Hyoga se rascó la oreja, Ikki se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
Seiya se llevó una magdalena a la boca disimuladamente, Shun se la quitó sin contemplaciones.  
Shiryu se preguntó si aquello iba a durar mucho, tenía que llamar a Shunrei.

–… –respondió de nuevo el rubio.  
–Ehm… –Ikki se sentía incómodo delante de todos los demás, pero creía que Hyoga se sentiría más incómodo a solas– Ayer, chocolate…

Una vena decidió palpitar dolorosamente en la sien de Hyoga. Creía comprender que Shun le había tendido una trampa, pero no llegaba a ver la magnitud de la misma.

–San Valentín…

Y entonces se desmayó.

–¡Hyoga! –gritó Shun.  
–¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! –anunció Shiryu.

Ikki se arrodilló a su lado, tomando su cuello con cuidado y tratando de mantenerlo en el mundo de los conscientes.

–¡Hyoga! –lo llamó dándole palmaditas en las mejillas.

El rubio abrió los ojos y lo miró con rencor acumulado.

–¡Métete las palmaditas por el culo! –sentenció antes de volverse a desmayar.

Esta vez Ikki prefirió dejarlo en el suelo.

–¡Joder, con el pato de los huevos! –soltó Seiya atónito.  
–¡Obvio, burro!

Ikki se fue dando zancadas de la cocina.


	3. Tercera Galleta

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mio, o Orpheo habría tenido un final feliz ;u;  
**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) y final de fic.  
**N/A:**He decidido no esperarme y poner ya el final D:

**Galletas**

_Tercera galleta._

Hyoga escupió la pasta de dientes en la pila. Observó como el agua corriente se la llevaba cañería abajo.

Aún dos semanas después del malentendido, nadie había comprendido la verdadera naturaleza de la situación.  
Oh, bueno. Estaba seguro de que Shun conocía a la perfección este hecho, pero le traía sin cuidado.

«_¿¡Es que me quiere liar con su hermano, o qué!_»

Subió su puño tembloroso en alto, desafiando con su mirada a la lámpara del techo. Las bombillas le respondieron con un parpadeo.  
El cepillo de dientes de Hyoga resbaló suavemente hasta la comisura de su boca mientras suspiraba y se desinflaba por completo.

Terminó de asearse y salió del baño a toda prisa. Prefería no ver a nadie y tratar de seguir con su vida como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos tiempos.

Vio una melena morena y desgreñada al fondo del pasillo y decidió girar a la izquierda, dando una vuelta un tanto más larga para llegar a su habitación.

Lo peor de todo era que Ikki seguía creyendo que estaba enamorado de él.

Suspiró mentalmente y se encogió un poco.

Ikki era amable con Hyoga. A veces le miraba profundamente sin darse cuenta y había intentado hablar con el rubio de forma más seguida.  
Aunque se exasperaba en seguida al ver la poca respuesta por parte del mestizo.

Hyoga no sabía si le tenía lástima o sólo quería burlarse de él.  
Existía una tercera opción, pero era demasiado escalofriante como para tenerla en cuenta.

Pero no podía negar que mostraba más interés en su persona.

Hyoga abrió despacio la puerta y entró en su habitación. Tenía la ropa encima de la silla, esperándole.  
Se vistió sin prisas y revisó el contenido de su mochila. Todo el material necesario estaba allí, listo para ser usado en sus clases.

El mestizo recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Una fotografía enmarcada de los cinco llamó su atención.  
Mordió su labio inferior, soltándolo poco a poco.

Los había estado evitando, sobretodo al Fénix.

«_¿Qué pensará?_» surgieron las palabras en su mente «_Tal vez que soy tímido…_»

Hyoga agachó la cabeza, jugueteando con el pelo entre sus dedos. Su cara tenía una expresión triste.  
Cuando sintió el calor en las mejillas se enfadó.

–¡Vaya tontería! –se quejó– ¡Yo no soy tímido!

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvió a sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa ladeada de Ikki en la fotografía.

––––

Otras dos semanas más y parecía que el suplicio de Hyoga no había remitido tan siquiera un poco.

El rubio estrelló la mano contra su frente y rechinó los dientes, aguantando un grito de frustración.

–Eso es, tienes que exteriorizar toda esa furia para canalizarla fuera de tu mente.  
–Shiryu, yo no estoy furioso.

El chino alzó una de sus cejas levemente, mostrando su escepticismo.  
Se inclinó hacia Hyoga y cubrió la mano sobre la cama con una de las suyas. Lo miró con seriedad y continuó.

–Estás frustrado.

Hyoga rodó los ojos.

«_¡Claro que lo estoy!_» pensó «_Nadie me entiende…_»

–Y estás resentido. Eso hace que te pongas furioso y lo pagas con todos nosotros –Shiryu negó con la cabeza y apretó su mano suavemente–. Eso no es sano. Ni para nosotros ni para ti.

El rubio fijó sus ojos en el calzado negro de Shiryu, apretando los labios.

–Tú ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer –habló despacio Shiryu–. Has aceptado y expuesto tus sentimientos. Sólo te cabe esperar el próximo paso de Ikki… que, por cierto, creo que sus acciones son bastante positivas.  
–Sí, claro… –masculló Hyoga, soltándose de la mano del moreno y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

«_No he aceptado ningún sentimiento._» entrecerró los ojos «_¡Y todavía menos me he declarado!_»

A Hyoga le costaba demasiado aceptar la extraña situación como para permitir alguna otra cosa fuera de lo normal. No le gustaban los cambios y menos aún si eran radicales.  
La mayor parte de ellos en su vida habían sido para mal. Estaba convencido de que las cosas buenas llegaban poco a poco y de que las malas se presentaban por que sí.

Shiryu volvió a negar y se encogió de hombros.

–Sé paciente –aconsejó enderezándose–. Ikki no es tan cruel como parece.

Hyoga se dejó caer en su cama, ignorando al otro mestizo.

–No tardará en darte una respuesta.

El rubio rodó, poniéndose de costado y encogiéndose un poco.  
Shiryu esperó unos segundos, preocupado por su amigo. Hyoga siguió inmóvil.

–Si quieres algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Shiryu saludó con una reverencia, aunque el rubio no lo estuviera viendo. Giró elegantemente y abrió la puerta con sigilo.  
No se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta al salir, pero cuando aún no había terminado de cerrar oyó la voz del medio ruso a su espalda.

–Igual… –susurró en un arranque de sinceridad– Igual tengo miedo de su respuesta.

Shiryu sonrió y oteó detrás de él, viendo a Hyoga sentado y cabizbajo en su cama.  
El rubio había sentido demasiada presión esos días y Shiryu tenía razón en algo: No tenía porqué el desquitarse con ellos.  
Sabía que su amigo sólo quería ayudar y que era confiable, pero hasta entonces se había centrado en culpar a los demás cuando habría podido darle una solución a todo el problema mucho antes.

–Igual tengo miedo de lo que pueda cambiar.  
–¿Entre tú y él? –preguntó sin moverse de sitio.

Hyoga titubeó, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

–No tienes que tener miedo de los cambios, tienes que saber afrontarlos.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tumbarse.  
Tal vez, después de un mes de evasiones, era hora de pensar seriamente en un plan de acción.

Shiryu cerró despacio y suspiró. Shun levantó una ceja, preguntando con el gesto que tal había ido. La sonrisa del chino le animó.

––––

Hyoga pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación, intentado pensar en lo que realmente quería.

«_Que las cosas no cambien._»

Después de dos horas y media tumbado en la cama no había sacado ninguna otra conclusión aparte de aquella.

«_¿Pero qué es lo que no quiero que cambie?_»

Necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades y deseos antes de empezar a tramar su plan.  
Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo antes de tomar decisiones que no sólo iban a afectar a su futuro, sino también al de sus amigos más cercanos. Sus hermanos de batalla.

Finalmente decidió que un cambio de aires no le vendría mal ni a su cuerpo ni a su mente y salió a pasear por el jardín de la mansión.

Otra hora de tribulaciones infructuosas fue más que suficiente para acabar con su mermada paciencia y su estómago le reclamaba que lo llenara con algo más que aire y nervios.

Aún hecho un lío, volvió a su habitación pasando por la cocina primero. No encontró nada que le apeteciese en ese momento, así que siguió su camino con la mano acariciando su vientre en un intento de calmar las protestas y manifestaciones que rugían desde dentro.

«_¿Qué es?_» se preguntaba una y otra vez, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo haciendo cosquillas en su nariz «_No quiero perderlo._»

Frunció el ceño, deteniendo sus pasos y apretando los labios en un adorable mohín.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se corrigió.

«_No quiero perderlos. A nadie más._»

Satisfecho con su respuesta, sonrió.  
Un ruido atrajo su atención, haciendo que mirara en todas direcciones. Por un momento se sintió perdido.  
Otro ruido y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una puerta abierta.  
Entrecerró los ojos. Aquella era la puerta de su habitación.

Se acercó despacio, silenciosamente.  
Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo cuando estuvo en posición de otear su cuarto.

Unos vaqueros rojos fue lo primero que pudo ver. Su ceja izquierda decidió dispararse sola. ¿Qué hacía Ikki en su habitación?  
¿Y por qué se había enfundado esos pantalones gastados?

Hyoga se cruzó de brazos y contuvo el suspiro de frustración en la garganta. Aún no había sacado todas sus conclusiones, si el japonés había ido a darle su respuesta, Hyoga no estaba preparado para oírla.

El rubio decidió marcharse tan lenta y sigilosamente como había llegado, pero antes echó un último vistazo a Ikki.  
Podía jurar que nunca había estado entre esas paredes y su comportamiento daba a entender que no recordaba mal. Miraba a todas partes, acercándose a cada cosa que veía, estudiándolo pero sin tocar nada. Paraba y volvía al centro de la habitación, llevaba sus manos hasta los bolsillos traseros y de vuelta a la cintura. Entonces empezaba otra vez.

Hyoga había dejado caer sus brazos y había ladeado la cabeza sin darse cuenta, siguiendo los movimientos del mayor. Se había acercado un poco más a la puerta, pero no fue el sonido de sus pasos el que hizo voltear a Ikki.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando vio la cabeza del moreno girarse tan rápidamente, con los ojos casi desorbitados y los rizos pegándose a sus mejillas.  
Hyoga llevó las manos al pecho y miró a su barriga, que seguía protestando por el hambre.

–¡Hyoga! –gritó Ikki– ¿¡Qué haces aquí!

El mestizo entrecerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

–Qué haces ¡tú! aquí… –siseó antes de proclamar– ¡Éste es mi cuarto!

Ikki se lamió los labios, subiendo las cejas y volviendo a poner sus manos sobre su culo. Hyoga ladeó la cabeza otra vez.

–Ah –terminó por decir–. Sí, vaya.

El moreno se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda a la puerta y caminando un par de pasos hacia la cama. Hyoga ingresó en la habitación, cerrando por costumbre.  
Ikki señaló la cama con la mano abierta, mirando al otro como preguntando si podía sentarse. El menor cabeceó afirmativamente.

El moreno llevó sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón rojo y se sentó encorvado, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.  
Miró descaradamente los movimientos de Hyoga, que caminó con pasos largos hasta el escritorio, apoyándose en el mueble y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Pasó medio minuto, en el que Hyoga se dedicó a admirar la punta de sus zapatillas. Mientras, Ikki no añadió más sonido al silencio que el de su respiración.

Hyoga suspiró ruidosamente, levantando la cabeza de repente y clavando sus iris color cielo en los del japonés.

–¿Y qué querías? –preguntó el rubio con desgana aparente.

Ikki sacó las manos de sus bolsillos e irguió la espalda. Se frotó los muslos y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Hyoga ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando confuso ante su reacción.

–¿Nada? –dijo incrédulo.

Ni Ikki era tan obtuso como para entrar a su habitación sin algún motivo. Más siendo la primera vez que hacía acto de presencia allí dentro.  
El japonés no respondió inmediatamente. Se dedicó a frotar con más vigor los muslos. Hyoga empezó a ver volutas de humo imaginarias volando alrededor de Ikki. Se recostó un poco hacia atrás, irguiéndose en el proceso.

–Si sigues así vas a prenderle fuego a tus pantalones y a mi cama...

Ikki levantó las manos con las palmas hacia Hyoga y agachó la cabeza, pero siguió sin contestar verbalmente.  
Otro minuto más pasó, en el que el rubio, esta vez, se dedicó a mirar la parte de abajo de la estantería que tenía sobre su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar con fuerza y giró su cabeza para encarar a Ikki, que lo miraba fijamente.

–Pues si no quieres nada... –empezó Hyoga, dispuesto a echarle de su habitación para seguir pensando en él.

Ikki se levantó de golpe, tan rápido que Hyoga se puso de pie, casi a la defensiva, por puro reflejo. El moreno miró a la puerta y luego hacia la ventana, el ruso arrugó una ceja, pensando si acaso Ikki estaba discurriendo cual era la mejor vía de escape. Una segunda inspección y Hyoga llegó a la conclusión de que Ikki estaba nervioso, pero que no parecía tener prisa en marcharse.

«_Entonces sí que quiere algo..._» pensó mientras volvía a apoyarse en la mesa y se agarraba del borde con las dos manos «_Pero, no sabe como decírmelo.._»

Ikki se rascó la nuca con tal fuerza que su pelo salió disparado hacia arriba. Ahora Hyoga se explicaba su inusual peinado.

Continuando con su lenguaje de signos, el mayor señaló hacia la mesita de noche, donde un bulto que Hyoga no había visto antes le esperaba.  
Ikki observó a Hyoga, expectante. El rubio se señaló a si mismo y arqueó las cejas, preguntando así si aquello era para él.

El japonés rodó los ojos y Hyoga pudo leer un subtítulo claro bajo el gesto del Fénix. Claro, capitán obvio.

Hyoga miró a un lado y a otro, ahora el que estaba nervioso era él.  
El rubio se deshizo de su nerviosismo sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente y crispando los hombros, pero anduvo hacia la mesita. Puso la mano encima del paquete, rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos y volvió a girar su rostro para mirar a Ikki de forma inquisitiva.

El moreno afirmó y se cruzó de brazos, dando su permiso para abrir el regalo de forma inmediata.  
Hyoga ladeó momentáneamente la cabeza a la vez que levantaba sus cejas. Si tú lo dices... parecía que quería decir con aquel gesto.

El mestizo agarró el bulto y lo sacó de la bolsa en la que estaba metido.  
Se decepcionó un poco al ver que no iba envuelto, pero la caja de madera blanca lisa era bastante bonita. La dejó encima de la mesita y abrió la tapa con las dos manos.

Hyoga parpadeó confuso, sacando un sobre e intentando adivinar que tenía dentro antes de abrirlo. Pero decidió dejarlo para el final. Había algo más en la caja que le atraía su atención, debajo de un papel de seda.

Antes de apartar el papel el olor le dijo que era.

–Galletas.  
–Barquillos con nata. –corrigió Ikki.

La voz sonó tan cerca que sobresaltó a Hyoga. Ikki estaba a dos pasos de su espalda, con los brazos aún cruzados. Sus ojos grises miraron el sobre en la mesita y después a Hyoga.  
El rubio captó la indirecta y agarró el sobre, pero no pudo evitar llevarse una de aquellas galletas a la boca y mordisquearla mientras dejaba más de la mitad en el aire.

Después de todo, las galletas de barquillo con nata eran de sus preferidas. Y él tenía hambre.

El papel no estaba pegado, así que no le costó mucho colar un par de dedos y sacar lo que había dentro del sobre. Eran dos entradas para un concierto.  
Hyoga paró de masticar para abrir la boca lentamente. Por poco la galleta en su boca no se cayó al suelo. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ikki.

–¿Sonata Arctica? –preguntó.  
–Llevas meses dando por culo con el concierto –se excusó Ikki encogiéndose de hombros–. No tengo nada mejor que hacer ese día.

Hyoga no salía de su asombro. Ikki sonrió de costado al ver la ilusión en el rostro del rubio. Últimamente todo lo que había visto en aquellas facciones era molestia.

Ikki levantó su mano y empujó la galleta de nata con el índice para evitar que se cayera. Hyoga abrió la boca por puro reflejo, dejando que el dulce invadiera su lengua y paladar.

Hyoga cerró los labios alrededor del dedo de Ikki, que lo retiró muy despacio y después se quedó mirándolo. Tenía restos de nata. Lo lamió, limpiándolo.  
Mientras tanto, Hyoga lo observaba absorto y masticando la galleta.

Ikki devolvió la mirada de Hyoga a la vez que metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Hyoga... –empezó– No estoy preparado para nada serio y menos de golpe.

El moreno miró a un lado y a otro antes de dar un par de patadas con el pie en el suelo y volver a fijar sus ojos en los de Hyoga.

–Pero no me molesta la idea de intentar ser feliz. Si es con- ¡Hmnpf!

Hyoga había cogido otra galleta y aprovechando el discurso de Ikki la había metido en su boca. Hyoga sonrió al ver como el ceño del moreno se fruncía y su mandíbula se tensaba sin llegar a cortar el dulce con los dientes.

El rubio avanzó el único paso que lo mantenía separado del mayor y se acercó rápidamente, atrapando lo que quedaba de la galleta fuera de la boca de Ikki.  
Hincó el diente en el barquillo y al recoger aquel pedazo con los labios los junto con los de Ikki en un beso suave e inintencionado.

El rubio se separó otra vez, masticando la galleta mientras volvía su atención a las entradas del concierto, del que había perdido toda la ilusión de asistir pero la estaba recobrando por momentos.

Ikki no sabía si sentirse molesto, alelado o profanado. Hyoga le había besado. Y eso que él había dicho que quería tomarse las cosas con calma.  
Al final se decidió por suspirar frustrado y empotró a Hyoga entre la mesita y su cuerpo, colando una mano para meterla en la caja, coger un buen puñado de galletas y salir corriendo.

Hyoga se agarró de la madera del mueble y se giró como una fiera al ver lo que Ikki acababa de hacer.

–¡Eh, tú! –gritó, dejando las entradas a salvo en uno de los cajones y agarrando la cajita de madera blanca– ¡Vuelve aquí con mis galletas!

Porque está vez sí, eran suyas.

**-FIN- **


End file.
